Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices and methods of manufacturing display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices including a plurality of touch panels and methods of manufacturing the display devices.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display device may include a rear cover, a display panel, a touch screen panel, a front cover, etc. The touch screen panel may detect a touch position input by, for example, a user (e.g., a finger) and/or an object (e.g., a stylus). In the detecting the touch position, the touch screen panel may convert a contact signal of the user and/or object into an electric signal.
However, the conventional display device requires an external touch screen panel, resulting in a conventional display device that may be relatively thick and relatively heavy because of the external touch screen panel attached to the display panel. In addition, the conventional display device usually includes only one external touch screen panel, and thus the conventional display device may display an image on only one side thereof, since one external type touch screen panel is typically included. Furthermore, the touch position may be detected on only one side of the conventional display device because only one external touch screen panel is attached to the display panel.